


bedrest

by peridotdotdot



Category: Black Wolves Saga
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotdotdot/pseuds/peridotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesso needs some incentive to heal up in bed. Zara obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedrest

It had started with Nesso whining almost incessantly about being bedridden.

"Zara, what are you-" Nesso couldn't decide whether to look surprised or angry at the fact that he had a butler pressing a hand against his chest to keep him pinned down. Zara sat on the edge of the bed casually, not at all minding the breach of conduct.

"You have quite the arsenal of complaints," Zara remarked lightly, though his voice was low and there was an edge to it. He leaned closer, body shadowing the light that poured into the room, arms caging Nesso beneath him. "I would appreciate it if you took my advice ... Lord Nesso."

If anything, his voice lowered another notch at the end. Nesso swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"I need to ..." Nesso's excuse died in his throat as Zara shifted, moving so he was carefully pinned beneath the butler's body, legs straddling on either side of him.

"You need to?" Zara breathed into his ear, fingers nimbly scraping down his chest. "Is it more important than your recovery?"

How the hell was he supposed to recover like this? Nesso groaned when Zara slid his hands beneath his shirt, his touch sending chills down Nesso's spine. He actually moaned when Zara gave a harsh suck at his collarbone.

Nesso gripped tightly onto Zara's hips, but he was quick to knock them away before easily sliding off and standing. Nesso was left panting on the bed.

"Really?" he breathed, pushing himself up onto an elbow.

"Quietly deal with your bedrest, and I may reconsider." Zara's usual smile was laced with a tinge of something else.

Nesso fell back against his bed, tossing an arm over his eyes. "Fine."

"I knew you wouldn't object."


End file.
